Jak wytresować smoka 3 (film)/Rozwój produkcji
__TOC__ Produkcja i rozwój koncepcji fabuły Dean DeBlois i Jay Baruchel w jednym z wywiadówWywiad z Deanem DeBlois i Jay'emy Baruchel - craveonline.com, odnosząc się do serii książkowej przedstawili wizję zakończenia trylogii słowami "Istniały smoki, gdy byłem chłopcem." W wywiadzie z 2014 roku koncepcję tę potwierdzili zarówno reżyser, jak i autorka oryginalnej serii książek, Cressida Cowell.Author Cressida Cowell Talks How to Train Your Dragon Sequels : When I think about it, when I think about Hiccup as this grown Viking chief standing on a cliff surrounded by Astrid and everybody else and they’re now staring out over a horizon that’s no longer teeming with dragons. Over that, you hear the opening lines of Cressida’s first book: : "There were dragons when I was a boy." : W tłumaczeniu:'' 'Kiedy o tym myślę, kiedy myślę o Czkawce jako dorosłym wodzu wikingów stojącym na klifie otoczonym przez Astrid i wszystkich innych, a oni teraz patrzą na horyzont, który już nie roi się od smoków. Nad tym słychać początkowe wersy pierwszej książki Cressidy: : : "Istniały smoki, gdy byłem chłopcem." W innym wywiadzie Wywiad z Deanem DeBlois - iamrogue.com, Dean DeBlois zgodnie wyraził swoje zafascynowanie koncepcją, zgodnie z którą cała historia Jak wytresować smoka miałaby prowadzić do pokazania, dlaczego na świecie nie ma już smoków. Wypowiedzi te stały się źródłem wielu domysłów i dyskusji na temat fabuły trzeciej części filmu. W wywiadzie z Collider, DeBlois zapowiedział, że fabuła filmu ma skupić się losach Szczerbatka. Dzięki temu będziemy mogli spojrzeć na wszystkie wydarzenia w większym stopniu ze smoczej perspektywy. W tym samym wywiadzie reżyser odniósł się do losów Drago Krwawdonia. Wspomniał, że zgodnie z pierwotnym założeniem bohater miał pojawić się dopiero w trzeciej części filmu, ponieważ jednak zadebiutował już w drugiej, w kolejnej kontynuacji ma być jeszcze bardziej złożoną i skomplikowaną postacią. Dodatkowo, Dean DeBlois potwierdził koncepcję trylogii i zapowiedział, że nie przewiduje kolejnych części filmu. Niewykluczone natomiast, że inni producenci będą zainteresowani stworzeniem spin-offów. Collider: How to Train Your Dragon 3 Story Spinoffs W listopadzie 2017 rokuF. Murray Abraham To Get Evil For DreamWorks Animation’s ‘How To Train Your Dragon 3’ DreamWorks ogłosił, iż F. Murray Abraham udzieli głosu postaci o imieniu Grimmel Gnębiciel - jednocześnie oficjalnie potwierdzili, iż to on będzie głównym antagonistą w Jak wytresować smoka 3. Taki obrót spraw sugeruje, iż twórcy zrezygnowali z koncepcji powrotu Drago Krwawdonia, którego zastąpi zupełnie nowa postać. Informacja ta jest tym bardziej wiarygodna i pewna, gdyż Dean DeBlois opublikował na TwitterzeDean DeBlois - Just recorded F. Murray Abraham informację, iż nagrania głosu nowego bohatera już trwają. Na CinemaCon 2018Light Fury, Ger Down: Guide to the Hidden World upubliczniony został klip z filmu. Choć nie jest on jeszcze dostępny w sieci, osoby biorące udział w targach ujawniły kilka istotnych szczegółów dotyczących fabuły filmu. Tajemniczą partnerką Szczerbatka ma być Furia o jasnym ubarwieniu (najprawdopodobniej nie zupełnie białym, lecz bardziej kremowym) i innej niż zielona barwie oczu (mowa jest o purpurze lub kolorze pokrewnym). Według SlashFilm, główny antagonista Grimmel Gnębiciel ma być łowcą, który postawił sobie za cel wybicie wszystkich Nocnych Furii. Właśnie on jest powodem, dla którego Czkawka i reszta jeźdźców będą chcieli uciec do tytułowego "Ukrytego Świata". Ten z kolei jest miejscem, którego istnienia tajemnicza Furia jest świadoma i prawdopodobnie potrafi się do niego dostać. Choć nie wiadomo dokładnie, czym jest ów Ukryty Świat, recenzenci ze SlashFilm opisują go jako rodzaj "alternatywnego wymiaru", coś zupełnie innego niż cała poznana do tej pory w uniwersum rzeczywistość. Przedstawiony na pokazach klip ukazuje Czkawkę mówiącego reszcie, że muszą uciec w to miejsce - nie tylko smoki, ale też wikingowie. Prócz tego, sam Czkawka pokazany jest w różnym wieku, choć przez większość klipu pozostaje on młody. W niektórych fragmentach jest wyraźnie starszy i nosi brodę. W filmiku nie było również mowy o tym, by on i Astrid mieli dzieci. W czerwcu 2018, w wywiadzie dla USA Today reżyser oraz obsada zdradzili kilka nowych detali dotyczących fabuły, ujawniając jednocześnie kilka ujęć z filmu. Zgodnie z nimi Grimmel Gnębiciel jest smoczym łowcą, który wyspecjalizował się w polowaniu na Nocne Furie i doprowadził do niemal całkowitej zagłady tego gatunku. Czkawka i Szczerbatek zostają określeni jako "niezdarni i niedoświadczeni" w kwestii flirtowania. W szczególności odnosi się to do Szczerbatka, który poznaje "nieuchwytną, dziką smoczycę". To ona jest powodem, dla którego w smoku odezwą się pierwotne instynkty i dla którego będzie on musiał dokonać wyboru między życiem wśród ludzi a powrotem do dziczy. Ponadto, Dean DeBlois po raz kolejny odniósł się do inspiracji zaczerpniętej z cyklu powieści Cressidy Cowell i zaznaczył, że mimo różnych interpretacji narracyjnych, film niewątpliwie wyjaśni, dlaczego smoków nie ma już w naszym świecie i w jaki sposób stały się legendą. Film ma odpowiedzieć także na pytania, czy smoki mogą powrócić i czy wciąż istnieją gdzieś, w niezbadanym świecie. Przy okazji pojawienia się pierwszego zwiastuna (8 czerwca 2018), Dean DeBlois odpowiedział na pytania fanów na reddit.com, przybliżając szczegóły nie tylko filmu, lecz także całej trylogii. : To było bardzo przemyślane, by każdy etap rozwoju Czkawki składał się na coś w rodzaju rytuału przejścia. Pierwszy film był lekcją akceptowania siebie takim, jakim się jest, pomimo słabości. Drugi film mówił o przemianie, gdy młodość porzucona zostaje na rzecz dorosłości. Trzeci film opowie na odwadze, by pozwolić czemuś odejść na zawsze. Samo to stanowi uniwersalny rytuał przejścia, czy mówimy o porzuceniu niepewności, czy o wyborze dokonanym przez tych, którzy podążają za swoim przeznaczeniem. : Film z pewnością ukaże przyszłość oraz rozwój Czkawki i Astrid, lecz nie powiemy nic więcej, by nic nie zdradzić. Fani HiccStrid będą szczęśliwi. : Najwspanialszym aspektem prac nad animacją jest fakt, że ona ciągle ewoluuje. Zostałem wyszkolony w tradycyjnych technikach ręcznego rysowania animacji, a każdy film stanowi kolejny etap edukacji. Technologia jest udoskanalana każdego roku. Mamy okazję ją testować i przekraczać granice. Dotarliśmy do etapu, w którym cokolwiek wymyślisz, cokolwiek sobie wyobrazisz, możesz to urzeczywistnić. To dość ekscytujące. : Biała Furia to nazwa gatunku nadana smoczycy przez Czkawkę i Astrid. Umyślnie nie nadaliśmy jej własnego imienia, ponieważ chcieliśmy zachować jej dzikość. Nie jest Nocną Furią; stanowi kombinację gatunków, z własnymi unikatowymi cechami oraz zdolnościami. W odróżnieniu od Szczerbatka, nie jest ostatnia ze swojego gatunku. : Ukryty świat jest kombinacją elementów fantastycznych umieszczonych w realnym świecie, posłusznym prawom fizyki. Można w nim znaleźć grzyby, bioluminescencję czy korale, sprawiające wrażenie, że jest to zupełnie odmienny świat. A jednak zamysł był taki, by stworzyć wiarygodny świat, który faktycznie mógłby istnieć gdzieś w naszym. Jak ze wszystkim w uniwersum "Jak wytresować smoka", polegamy na wiarygodnej fizyce i żywiołach, bez potrzeby uciekania się do magii. : Naszym zamiarem było uczynienie z Grimmela człowieka wymiarowego i interesującego. Jest nie tylko przebiegły, potrafi też być czarujący i dowcipny. Jest także znakomity i pewny siebie w swoich zdolnościach. Na potrzeby filmu chcieliśmy stworzyć inteligentnego przeciwnika godnego Czkawki. F. Murray Abraham niesamowicie sprawdza się w tej roli. : Zawsze jestem trochę rozczarowany, gdy ktoś mówi "Nie płakałem, oglądając twój film." : Jestem szczęśliwy, mogąc powiedzieć, że Randy Thom i Roger Deaking pracują nad filmem w momencie, gdy rozmawiamy. To wielki zaszczyt mieć tak wybitne osoby na pokładzie jako członków naszej drużyny. Ilekroć spędzamy z nimi czas, czujemy się niczym wśród mistrzów. '' : ''Powiedziałbym, że moja filozofia opiera się na tym, by opowiadana historia poruszała emocjonalnie - nieważne, jak dziwaczna lub absurdalna byłaby przesłanka. Moim głównym celem podczas prac nad fabułą jest znalezienie prawdziwie emocjonalnego, czy wręcz rozbrajającego momentu, który nadałby całości większą wartość. Uwzględnianie doświadczeń z własnego życia jest jednym z najlepszych sposobów, by to osiągnąć. Zgodnie z tym, co się często mówi, "Pisz ze swojego serca." : Od samego początku usiłowaliśmy zawrzeć "dialogi" dla Szczerbatka i innych smoków, by animatorzy mogli interpretować ich treść za pomocą pomruków, rechotów i ryków. To okazało się pomocne zwłaszcza dla Randy'ego Thorna, naszego projektanta dźwięków, w tworzeniu tych odgłosów. : Zaczerpnąłem inspirację od Cressidy Cowell, gdy odwiedziła naszą ekipę produkcyjną po raz pierwszy. Powiedziała mi wówczas, że pracuje nad ostatnią książką swojej serii powieściowej, która wyjaśni, co stało się ze smokami i dlaczego ich już nie ma. I chociaż nasze interpretacje się różnią, to chęć zamknięcia tego rozdziału i udzielenia odpowiedzi na te pytania niezmiennie stanowiły siłę napędową podczas tworzenia trylogii. : Valka stała się teraz częścią społeczności Berk. Szkoli Czkawkę, Astrid i resztę drużyny na uzdolnionych ratowników smoków. Cate Blanchett ponownie wcieliła się w jej rolę i, jak zawsze, wykonała świetną robotę, budząc jej postać do życia. : Największym wyzwaniem trzeciego filmu było wyjaśnienie, dlaczego smoki nas opuściły, w sposób, który nie zmiażdży widzów całkowicie. Istnieją filmy takie jak E.T., które świetnie poradziły sobie z tak wrażliwą kwestią, a do tego stały się ikoną współczesnej kultury. Mamy nadzieję, że trzeci film podoła temu wyzwaniu i pozostawi widzów zarówno poruszonych, jak i usatysfakcjonowanych. '' ::(nieoficjalne tłumaczenie wybranych cytatów ze strony Berk's Grapevine) 14 czerwca 2018 roku, na festiwalu Annecy Film Festival 2018, dokonano prezentacji kulis produkcji filmu. Przy tej okazji reżyser Dean DeBlois zdradził kilka kolejnych szczegółów dotyczących fabuły. : ''Ta historia stanowi kolejny rytuał przejścia. Czkawka musi podejmować decyzje samodzielnie. Zostaje poddany próbom jako aspirujący wódz. Musi dokonywać mądrych wyborów. Jednak jego źródło pewności siebie, Szczerbatka, pochłania pojawienie się nieuchwytnej przedstawicielki spokrewnionego gatunku - Białej Furii, która darzy ludzi ogromną antypatią. '' : ''Podczas gdy smoczyca usiłuje zaciągnąć Szczerbatka z powrotem do dziczy, umiejętności Czkawki jako wodza zostają wystawione na próbę; jest on zmuszony stawić czoła targającą nim niepewnością. Stawia sobie pytanie: czy sam w sobie, bez swojego smoka, jest cokolwiek wart? : Jednocześnie wioska Berk jest zamieszkana przez wikingów i smoki, i Czkawka musi obronić ich przed nowym niebezpieczeństwem. '' Poza upublicznionym tydzień wcześniej zwiastunem pokazano też cztery nowe klipy z filmu: : '"Pierwsza randka": W emocjonalnej scenie przypominającej tę, w której Czkawka zdobywa zaufanie i oswaja Szczerbatka w pierwszej części filmu, pokazane zostaje, jak Szczerbatek zapoznaje się z Białą Furią. Jest to pozbawiona słów scena; smoki przebywają na plaży przy jeziorze oświetlonym przez księżyc. Czkawka ukrywa się nieopodal, swoją obecnością wspierając Szczerbatka w swoich staraniach zdobycia serca smoczycy. : Jestem miłośnikiem scen, w których obecna jest tylko muzyka i brak jest jakichkolwiek dialogów, mówi DeBlois. Szczerbatek jest ostatnim ze swojego gatunku i żył z ludźmi bardzo długo, stąd dobrym pomysłem zdawało się skonfrontowanie go z dziką smoczycą. Poza tym jest to ten rodzaj scen, które uwielbiamy w animacji, ponieważ w całości polega na gestach. '' : ''Bardzo chcieliśmy zawrzeć odniesienie do sceny oswajania Szczerbatka z pierwszego filmu, częściowo ponieważ jest to kolejne zbratanie się dwóch postaci, lecz również dlatego, że stanowi bezpośrednie nawiązanie do początku trylogii. Uwielbiam nadawać filmom poczucie jedności. : W zakończeniu sceny Biała Furia odlatuje, lecz Szczerbatek, ze względu na swój ogon, nie może samodzielnie odlecieć. : "Automatyczny ogon": scena "Pierwszej randki" zdaje się bezpośrednio poprzedzać tę, w której Czkawka konstruuje dla Szczerbatka automatyczny ogon, który smok mógłby samodzielnie kontrolować i samodzielnie latać - i dzięki temu pielęgnować swoją znajomość z Białą Furią. Czkawka montuje ogon swojemu smokowi, który po chwili odlatuje, i obserwuje go z ziemi. Wyraźnie ma mieszane uczucia, obserwując swojego przyjaciela odlatującego z nowym ogonem, mówi DeBlois. : "Misja ratunkowa": W pełnej energii scenie początkowej, drużyna Jeźdźców powraca w nieudolnej próbie uwolnienia kilku uwięzionych smoków. Chcieliśmy rozpocząć film z odrobiną tajemniczości i dużą dozą rozrywki; czymś, co wprowadza widzów w nowy świat i przedstawia odmienionych bohaterów, mówi DeBlois. : Reżyser wspomniał, że film wprowadza też nowe gatunki smoków. Jest wśród nich Hobgobbler - który przypomina piłkę plażową i jest opisany jako "mały, okrągły smok, który stanowi coś w rodzaju krzyżówki żaby ryczącej z buldogiem francuskim" - oraz Wyrwiflak Szkarłatny, "wiekowa, majestatyczna smocza maruda, lecz bardzo opiekuńcza". : "Przeludnione Berk": ta scena, dokładnie jak wskazuje tytuł, prezentuje jeden z problemów całej historii - przeludniona wioska pełna ludzi i smoków. By sprostać nowemu stylowi życia, potrzebowali nowego planu. Ich rodzima wyspa nie jest już w stanie wszystkich pomieścić i ochronić, wyjaśnił reżyser, dodając, że scena ta stanowi także pretekst, by wprowadzić kilka pobocznych postaci. : Chociaż Grimmel nie pojawia się w żadnej z tych scen, DeBlois określił jego postać jako "zdolnego, doświadczonego łowcę smoków, człowieka odpowiedzialnego za wyginięcie wszystkich Nocnych Furii poza Szczerbatkiem. Jest wysoki i szczupły, zwinny i pełen gracji, czarujący i barbarzyński. Wierzy, że smoki nie należą do tego świata." Film wprowadza także smoki Śmierciozaury, "okrutne, wytresowane smoki" kontrolowane przez Grimmela. Daty premier Premierę przekładano kilkakrotnie. Pierwotny termin zapowiedziano na czerwiec 2016, przesunięto go jednak na 9 czerwca 2017 roku, ze względu na niższą niż przewidywana sprzedawalność filmu Jak wytresować smoka 2. Dodatkowe opóźnienie powoduje animacja. W artykule, który ukazał się w tygodniku Tele Tydzień (nr 24/2015), twórcy filmu wyjaśniają, że wyrysowanie Szczerbatka, jego złożonej mimiki oraz ruchów, jest pracochłonne i dodatkowo powoduje opóźnienie premiery. Kolejne przesunięcie terminu przewidziało premierę na 29 czerwca 2018 roku, a następnie na 17 maja 2018.4 W chwili obecnej, oficjalna data premiery w USA przewidziana jest na 22 lutego 2019 roku (choć początkowo ustalono ją na 1 marca). Powodem ostatniego przesunięcia w czasie była zmiana właściciela DreamWorks Animation, którym został NBCUniversal.5 Zgodnie z nową taktyką wytwórni, rocznie mają zostać oddawane dwa filmy zamiast trzech, jak miało to miejsce do tej pory. Przypisy Kategoria:Produkcja